Two-roll machines for rolling-out disc-type articles, comprising a portal bed, two rolling heads incorporating a roll with a rotating gear; a gear for feeding the heads together with the rolls to the article to roll it out, and for withdrawing them from the article into their original position; a carriage with gears adapted for clamping the article and carrying it into a rolling zone, and back to its original position; and drives for the above-mentioned gears.
In the known machines the driven rolls have only one degree of freedom and are capable of travelling either along an arc of a circumference made by a large radius or along a straight line, with an angle formed by roll axes being able to increase only.
The known machines are therefore suitable only for rolling out discs of a simple profile with their end face generatrices approaching a straight line.
In order to produce discs of a more intricate profile with projections on their end faces and bulgings on their rims, the discs rolled out on the known machines should undergo subsequent machining which results in a substantial increase in the cost of finished articles owing to a higher metal consumption and additional labour-consuming machining.
The main object of the invention is to provide a machine for rolling out disc-type articles which would enable the production of discs with end face generatrices having an intricate configuration.
Said and other objects are achieved in a herein-proposed two-roll machine for rolling out disc-type articles, comprising a portal bed, two rolling heads incorporating each a roll with its rotating gear, a gear for feeding the heads together with the rolls to the article to roll it out and for withdrawing them from the article into their original position, a carriage with gears for clamping and carrying the article into a rolling zone and for returning it into its original position, and drives of the above-mentioned gears.
According to the invention, the machine is provided with two slide rests located on circular guides attached to the bed, said slide rests being capable of turning about vertical shafts fixed in the bed during the rolling operation, with each slide rest carrying one of said rolling heads movably mounted with respect to said slide rest, and with a gear for simultaneous revolution of both slide rests with the same speed, said gear being linked mechanically to the article carrying gear.
The essence of the present invention is thus the provision of the two-roll machine for rolling-out disc-type articles, said machine enabling the discs of different profile, particularly those with projections in the central portion of their blades, and on their rims, to be produced by rolling-out same, which allows for minimizing the scope of machining the rolled out articles and, hence, diminishing the metal requirements considerably.